1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selectively creating a braking effect on tractor trailer combinations by providing for the manipulation of various panels on a segmented air deflector from a normal position to streamline the air flow to a position to redirect the air flow to impinge the forward face of the trailer of the tractor trailer combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractor trailer combinations are plentiful along highways and are utilized to transport vast quantities of materials and goods. The tractor contains a motor, generally diesel fueled, which in turn provides the power which enables the tractor trailer combination to be propelled along a desired path. The trailer provides storage space to house materials and goods and is adaptable for shipment. Both the tractor and the trailer have wheels with brakes associative thereto which act, in a controlled manner, to exert a slowing or stopping action to the revolution of the wheels to decelerate the combination. During such braking the wheels cooperate with the surface of the road being traversed to reduce the forward momentum of the combination. It being recognized that tractor trailer combinations operate in all weather conditions. Brake components have a certain duration of usage beginning with newly installed and eventually requiring replacement. During this duration of usage the effectiveness of the brakes deteriorates. In the art we find structural components, in the form of fairings, which are installed on tractor trailer combinations to streamline the air flow around the tractor trailer combination to reduce drag. This reduction in drag produces a corresponding reduction in consumption of fuel required to move the combination. Several attempts have been made to provide selective redirection of the air flow created by the passage of the tractor trailer combination to create drag during braking. Generally fairings are comprised of a single shell constructed of either fiberglass or a metal alloy and attached to the top of the roof of the tractor. These units are usually specifically designed to be installed on a particular model of tractor. When the fairing is damaged during usage, such as being cracked or otherwise deformed, repairs are difficult. Generally the entire shell must be replaced. Additionally the single shell unit is difficult to transport during the distribution phase following manufacture, as the unit is large, bulky and rigid.
Various attempts have been made to provide fairings with air redirection capabilities to cause the air flow, created by the forward movement of the tractor trailer combination, to selectively impinge the forward face of the trailer to exert a braking force. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,648, succeeded in addressing this issue to some extent while failing to address several important issues. It is noted that my prior spaced gates were either installed in a single shell unit or in a sectioned or halved shell unit or retrofitted into existing fairings having various corresponding opening formed therein. This effort failed to address several needs including the need for an air deflector which was capable of being shipped in a compact crate for later assembly.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a segmented air deflector having air flow redirecting abilities to selectively produce drag during braking. Additionally there exists a need for an air deflector versatile enough to fulfill multiple tasks yet capable of being transported in a relatively small crate and assembled at the location of installation. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.